enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Blind
'Snow Blind '''is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot (Remastered) The scene opens at Last Haven at the Lumberyard. Carlo Debris' operation has slowed down due to a heavy snowfall, and Derek and Hank are resting by the shed before heading back to work. The two chat about the winter weather, Derek shivering profusely and Hank proclaiming his deep fondness of it, and upon doing so whistles triumphantly and inadvertently buries Derek. Hank apologies but Derek forgives him cheerfully. Ice and snow, however, certainly has taken the railway by surprise regardless. All around the Island the engines are seen working very hard to battle the elements. To help with the heavy workload, The Fat Controller arranges for Wilbert to return to the Island. After a warm welcome and unexpected coughing fit at Vicarstown Station, The Fat Controller debriefs Wilbert and informs him that he may be needed in the lumberyard once the supply runs for a new bridge is completed. Wilbert is excited and departs for Tidmouth to be acquainted with Arthur. At Tidmouth yard (close the Lift Bridge) Arthur and Wilbert hit it off almost immediately and enjoy each other company. After sharing some of their less than "fruitful" experiences, Oliver overhears the conversation from a few meters away and mentions to Toby how he's never seen Arthur so outgoing. Toby mentions that Wilbert's arrival and new found friendship with Arthur has brought out the best in him. James bustles in, bringing in a smack bout of negativity, when he mentions that he is surprised that Wilbert even arrived after what happened to the most recent visiting engine, Stepney. Toby insists that for the Fat Controller to achieve his "grand design", a lot of newcomers would be needed, and Oliver suggests that the situation could be worse; Arry and Bert could've been asked to help. Almost coincidentally, Arry and Bert perform a classic drive-by insult, which starts to get to Oliver. Henrietta, behind Toby, is furious, and urges the steam engines to stick for themselves to counter this rude behavior. Oliver agrees with this, but James arrogantly insists he should have been put in charge - an idea Toby scoffs at. During the next few days, Arthur and Wilbert move on ahead with the project, unfazed by the icy weather. The project Foreman, Avon Sharp, congratulates for their hard work. Arthur is glad his brakes where recently tuned up, commenting on the slippery journey down the hill, but Wilbert warns him that simply applying his brakes isn't always the best solution - gradually applying would be much safer. Arthur thanks him for the tip, warning Wilbert not to get too swept up in the moment like Stepney during his fateful entrance and to 'expect the unexpected.' A befuddled Wilbert questions that surely expecting the unexpected would make it expected - a notion to which Arthur laughs at and warns him not to overthink. The grumbling Foreman, however, is not so amused, and orders Arthur to head for Vicarstown, with 'no distractions.' Arriving at Vicarstown, Arthur is greeted by Derek, but he's not the only person welcoming his presence, with Paul the Mechanic having a task for him - a heavy crate is needed delivering to the Transfer Yards, for a 'restoration job' a friend of his is doing. Arthur is happy to help, leaving the station with the crate, but wonders about its contents. He arrives back at the yard after delivering his special load, and is met by the bemused Foreman. Arthur apologises for his late arrival, but the Foreman just asks him to take his trucks further down the valley, as the sidings in the yard are full. Arthur apologises again before leaving once more. Meanwhile, on the Skarloey Railway, Sir Handel has delivered the crate to its recipient, who had been fencing with the Thin Controller earlier, and unmasks himself to reveal Gregory Larson, who gives the package his approval. Back on the Little Western, Arthur's doubts begin to eat at him, wondering if it was he right decision to help Paul. Safely reaching the bottom of the slope, he begins to apply his brakes, as per Wilbert's advice, but despite his best efforts, he still slides along the rails and smashes into the buffers at the end of the line. Arthur isn't hurt, and he is grateful that the collision wasn't serious, but he's spoken too soon - the echo from the collision has disturbed the snow in the hills, starting an avalanche that buries poor Arthur. Thankfully, Oliver the Excavator and Byron are nearby, and help dig Arthur out of the snowdrift. Wilbert comes to help, and is amazed that Arthur let this happen to him. The burgundy tank engine sorrowfully recounts what happened to Wilbert, and laments that despite him trying his hardest, the accident still happened. Wilbert comforts him, reminding him that this sort of thing 'happens to the best of us.' Arthur, however, still blames himself, explaining that the foreman's annoyance at him earlier had made him distracted. Perhaps, he continues, that if he had at least known what was inside the crate that had caused him to be late and the whole day to spiral out of control, his mind would have been at peace once more. Wilbert explains that we can't always plan ahead, but Arthur still isn't convinced, saying that despite the fact that unlike other engines, they have communication, but there's still a major problem. When Wilbert asks what he means, Arthur states 'Everyone wants different things, and each and every different one of them is working on a fragment information for a much larger story. That alone is keeping them from finding the truth and clarity that everyone is searching for.' Wilbert asks how they do find the truth, and Arthur simply says 'By finding each other.' Wilbert admits that was 'sort of profound', and nothing more is said. In a post credit sequence, Avon Sharp gives the Fat Controller an update on the day's events, when Wilbert suddenly puffs over as he is leaving the warehouse. Wilbert reminds him to lock up the warehouse at Tidmouth for the night, which he says that he was "just about to." He curtly tells Wilbert to leave, and turns to the door. He leaves without locking up. As he leaves, Bert pulls into the freight platform where two armed men dismount. They sneak into the building and let Bert, joined by Arry into the warehouse. They are soon greeted by Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge in the warehouse, along with a group of lumberjacks, delivering crates marked "the lumber business." Plot (Original 2011 Version) A new bridge is being built, and the Fat Controller needs a workforce, so he called in Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway. Arthur tells Wilbert about the time Stepney fell off the cliff before the bridge was built. Arthur goes out into the snow, taking every precaution, but is caught in an avalanche to be rescued by Wilbert. Characters (Remastered Version) * James *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Sir Handel *Arthur *Wilbert *Hank *Derek *Buster *Oliver (The Pack) *Henrietta *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *'Arry and Bert *Mr. Mason *Hitman (''does not speak) *The Flying Wing *The Fat Controller *Avon Sharp *Paul the Mechanic *Rosamund Hatchet *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Stepney (does not speak; flashback) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Patriot (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Jack (cameo) * Ned (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Frank (cameo) * Captain Grant (cameo) * Darren (cameo) * The Thin Controller (cameo) * Greg and Lars (cameo) * Walter Sliggs (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Kevin (mentioned) * Doc (mentioned) Characters (Original 2011 Version) *Arthur *Wilbert * Avon Sharp *Stepney (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) * Arry or Bert (cameo) * Frank (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) Trivia *Some scenes can be spotted during flashbacks in the episode "Conspiracy Theory". The Q&A video included several more snippets from the episode. *This episode was re-uploaded in January 2015 with Rhyndale Railway voicing Wilbert. * A remastered version about nine times the episode's original length was released in February 2015. *This episode had a flashback to "Stepney Makes an Entrance." *Railway Series story Foaming at the Funnel from Wilbert the Firest Engine and Thomas the Tank Engine's Season 7 Episode The Spotless Record are referenced by their respective lead characters. *Duck's previous model is used in the remastered version, despite being replaced by the 2014 version in "Perhaps He's Got a Corset". *The remastered version marks the first speaking roles of Buster, Oliver (The Pack), Rosamund Hatchet and The Military Jet, it's also the first appearance of Ned, though he does not speak. Original Gallery SnowBlind(Original)4.png SnowBlind(Original)6.png SnowBlind(Original)7.png SnowBlind(Original)8.png SnowBlind(Original)9.png SnowBlind(Original)11.png SnowBlind(Original)10.png SnowBlind(Original)12.png SnowBlind(Original)13.png SnowBlind(Original)14.png SnowBlind(Original)5.png SnowBlind(Original)3.png SnowBlind(Original)2.png SnowBlind(Original)1.png Snowblind.png Snow Blind Still.jpg Arthurneartheriver.png|link=Arthur with the express. Remastered Gallery Tidmouth Lift Bridge and Yard.jpg|Oliver and Toby talk|link=Snow Blind Arthur in a blizzard.jpg|Arthur hurries down the line|link=Snow Blind Vicarstown Station.jpg|Den at the station|link=Snow Blind Donald Arthur Patrick.jpg SnowBlindHankDerek.png HankDerekInSheds.png I'm a lumberjack and I quit.jpg|A meeting at the Lumber Yard|link=Snow Blind I'm a lumberjack and I have a concussion.jpg|The diesels at the meeting|link=Snow Blind I'm a lumberjack and I'm not okay.jpg Hank passing through, caribou yeah.jpg Gordon Wilbert the Fat Controller.jpg First Half wilbert.jpg First Half oliver james.jpg Duck with coal.jpg First Half fat controller.jpg Dodge Rosamund Elizabeth Last Haven.jpg Henry at Last Haven.jpg Diesel 199 passing through, caribou.jpg Diesel 10 Derek.jpg Part 2 Murdoch.jpg Patriot at Vicarstown Station.jpg Paul the Mechanic Ooooh mystery side plot.jpg Derek Stanley Hank.jpg Derek I instantly forgive you.jpg Darren, Grant, The Fat Controller.jpg Arthur reversing at Vicarstown Station.jpg Avon Sharp with smoke.jpg Avon and Duck.jpg Bluebell Manor- Larson's Workshop.jpg Blue Bell manor Freddie thin Controller Gregory Larson.jpg Buster rhymes (sorry).jpg Arthur Oliver Buster.jpg Derek gets pummeled by Powder.jpg Arthur in the tundra, brah.jpg Ricky Rosamund Hitman Bert.jpg Splatter messes up the plan again JEEZ.jpg Splatter Rosamund Dodge Diesel 10.jpg Tines Toby James.jpg White Powder Wilbert.jpg Wilbert and Lady.jpg SnowBlindHankDerek.png Arthur reverses smugly.jpg Arthur by the Extension Warehouse.jpg HankDerekInSheds.png Arthur Avon.jpg Arthur and BoCo.jpg Arry Bert Splatter Dodge The hitman Diesel 10 Ricky Mason The Total Jerks Club.jpg Arry Bert Mr. mason.jpg Arry Bert look great in most v-necks.jpg Arry Bert look great in most v-necks Diesel 10 Splatter dodge .jpg Arry Bert Hitman Ricky Mason.jpg Arry Bert Hitman Mr. Mason.jpg Arry and Bert white lightning attackjpg.jpg After the Crisis.jpg DriverandFireman.png Gregoty Larson.png|Gregory Larson expecttheunexpected.png Sodor Logging Co. Winter.jpg Gregory Larson.jpg Flyingwingbeingrestored.png Original Episode Remastered Episode Category:Episodes Category:Remastered Episodes Category:Season 1